The Alien Games
by raphiecandy3426
Summary: Raph is taken advantage of by an alien woman claiming to be his mate. He finds out a few months later that he's pregnant with triplets and he doesn't take it well at first, but he learns to accept his responsibilities as a mother and father. But, when the alien woman comes back and kidnaps Raph and the kids all shell breaks loose on both planets. Leo/Raph pairing, Don/April pair
1. The Plan for Raphie

I do not own the Ninja Turtles, nut I do own the alien women and men. Thank you and enjoy the story. :)

* * *

Chapter 1- My soul mate, at last!

It was a dark night in the city and Raph had picked this particular night to sneak out of the lair to go and observe the stars, near the edge of the city. He ran across the rooftops, panting, with sweat dripping down his brow. He hadn't stopped running since he had left the lair.

'Almost there' he thinks as he picks up his pace a little. He continued to run, unaware of the women watching his every move along the way. They followed his movements with precise head movements.

"There he is, sister. My soul mate." whispers the first woman to the other. The second woman nodded her head and continued to follow the red banded turtle run across the rooftops.

"How do you propose we lure him to us, sister?" asks the second woman in a whisper. The first woman smiled widely and walked away from the edge of the building, her sister following him.

"We'll use his weakness, of course. I do not plan to lose this one, sister. I will have offspring brewing by the end of the next ganagin* or so help me, you'll be last Cruten* off this planet!" screams the first sister, named Flabtasha*. The second sister nods her head and bows respectively.

"I understand, Princess. Forgive me." asks Tamania*. Flabtasha shakes her head and walks back up to the ledge of the building to observe her future mate. She sighs and smiles down at him as he passes them without a glance their way.

'Man, I got dis' weird feelin' dat' someone's watchin' me?' he thinks to himself. He shakes the feeling and stops running as he reaches the edge of the city and looks up at the stars in content. He sits down on the ledge and continues to watch the stars in amazement.

'I wish I could sit out ere' fa' eva'' thinks Raph. He's so caught up in his stargazing that he doesn't here the two alien women sneaking up behind him, waiting to pounce and take what they came for in the first place.

"On my count, sister." whispers Flabtasha. Tamania nods her head and they each go to either side of Raph. They inch closer and closer to Raph and stop a few feet away from him, so they'd still have some room to work with.

"NOW!" screams Flabtasha and they launch themselves at Raph, who tries to turn around and is pulled down to the ground. He starts to struggle, but he's in daze from hitting his head on the ground so hard.

"Let me go! Who are you? What do you want from me?" he shouts at the tow girls.

"Shh, don't worry my pet, you won't be in pain fro too long." she says with a chuckle and gets on top of him, straddling his hips, as Tamania held his hands above his head, so he didn't have access to them.

"Get off of me, you crazy b-" he tries to say, but Flabtasha puts a gag in his mouth the muffle the sounds of his threats and to further muffle his screams of pain and begging.

"Don't worry, you'll be with me soon after this my soul mate." she says and trails her finger down the center of his plastron. He struggles against her and tries to buck her.

"You will have my offspring, Raphael! one way or another." she shouts at him and pushes his legs apart and settles between them. Raph tries to block out all the pain as the strange woman thrusts into him with vigor.

'Who is she?' he asks himself as he blacks out and let's the darkness consume his mind and body. The woman laughs and continues to thrust, knowing she would get her wish.

* * *

*Flabtasha- A term used on their home planet meaning the Princess of the Darkness or Prisoner of Pain and Suffering.

*Tamania- Meaning the term, Follower of Shadows or Destroyer of Dreams.

*Ganagin- A month

Don't worry, it's going to get a lot more graphic in the future, I'm perverted like that. :) I don't mind either. PM me to ask questions or to comment on the names and content of the story. :) Hehe! :)


	2. Throwing Up and an Ultrasound

I do not own the Ninja Turtles! I only own the alien race and OC's! :) Thank you, please come again! Hehe, just kidding everyone!

* * *

Chapter 2- Throwing up and an Ultrasound

It had been a week since Raph was taken advantage of and he had been feeling strange all week for some strange reason. He'd been throwing up every morning and not eating as much as he usually did. His brothers, father, and friends were starting to get worried about him and his health. Raph didn't really understand what was going on, but he wasn't really concerned about it. He just wanted to for the whole puking in the morning to stop already.

He was laying in Don's lab with a bucket on one side of the bed because it was at least 4 in the morning and he was puking like there was no tomorrow. Donnie had heard him in the bathroom and had gone to help Raph, by holding his mask tails up. Then, he took him to the lab so he could watch over him.

"Donnie, what's wrong with me?" whimpered Raph. He looked up at his genius brother with pleading eyes, filled to the brim with tears. Donnie smiled sadly down at Raph with sad eyes and patted Raph on the head. Raph leaned into the touch and whimpered once again and leaned over the edge of the bed.

He began to puke out his guts and Don held his mask tails out of the way, so they didn't get dirty. Once Raph had finished his business, he lifted his head up and layed it back down on the pillow with a groan. "Don't worry Raphie, we'll find out what's wrong, just you wait." whispered Donnie as Raph fell back into a deep sleep.

In the morning...

Raph walked out of the lab and down to the kitchen to see if his appetite had come back yet, but was surprised when he found that his friends and family were there standing around the kitchen table talking about him. "I'm not sure what's wrong with him, but he's been vomiting every morning for some strange reason and his appetite has diminished greatly over the past week." explains Donnie to everyone.

Raph's eyes squint in anger and he walks up to everyone and glares at them with his arms crossed over his chest. "Whatcha' talkin' bout' guys?" he asks causing everyone to gasp and look at over to him. They smile and walk up to him, making him take a few steps back. They stare at him with confused eyes.

"I can hear ya', ya' know." he says with a growl and walks back up into the lab and slams the door shut. "Come on, we have to go into my lab anyway to do the test to see if I'm right." says Don and leads everyone up into his lab and shuts the door behind. They look over at the bed and see Raph hurling over the side of the bed.

"Raphael, are you okay?" asks Splinter. Raph slowly stops puking and takes a few deep breathes and sits back up in the cot, then looks over at all the people in the room. "What do you want?" asks Raph. They look at him with glares and he glares right back at them. "We wanted ta' know why you was pukin' ya' guts out." says Casey. Raph scoffs and shakes his head.

"Ya' think I know? All I want is fa' the throwin' up ta' stop!' he shouts at them and turns around in the cot facing away from them. Don steps forward and puts his hand on Raph's shoulder. Raph turns his head slightly so he can see who's touching him and stares. "What Donnie?" asks Raph. Donnie sighs and grabs Raph's shoulders, pulling him around to face him.

"We need to do an ultrasound to see what's the matter with you."says Donnie softly. Everyone stares at Donnie with wide eyes and mouths wide open, as well. "You never said an ultrasound, Donnie. In fact you said blood test!" shouts Mikey. Don cringes at the yell and titters nervously. "I know." says Donnie.

Raph folds his arms over his chest and looks at Donnie. "Why do I need an ultrasound, Donnie?" asks Raph. Donnie shakes his head and motions fro Raph to lay down on the cot. Raph groans and lays back down on the cot. Donnie walks over to one of the far walls and brings over a homemade ultrasound machine.

"You made an ultrasound machine? You have way too much time on your hands these days." says Angel. Donnie glares back at her and puts some goo on Raph's stomach, making Raph gasp. "Dat's cold!" he screeches and clenches his eyes and fists. Donnie rubs the goo in and then puts the machine foot onto Raph's stomach.

He moves the machine around on Raph's stomach for a few more seconds then stares up at the screen. He goes wide eyed and stares at the screen in shock. "Um, Raph what happened the night you were gone until 10 am?" asks Donnie. Raph stares up at him with confused eyes. "I was attacked by these girls. They jumped me or somethin', why?" asks Raph. Donnie gives a nervous chuckle and looks down at Raph.

"Well Raph? You're pregnant with triplets." says Donnie. Everyone looks at Donnie with wide eyes, their jaws dropped to the floor. "WHAT?!" screams Raph and he sits up in the cot, staring at Donnie with wild eyes.


End file.
